It was always you
by Rose Davis
Summary: Just a thought of how George and Angelina came together after tragedy and made each other whole again. The name will probably change after while. My first chapter story but if I don't get any feed back i will eventually scrap it and try something different. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I lay there as the alarm clock went off telling myself to get out of bed. I really didn't want to considering what my activities would consist of today. On my mirror was a list of things that had to be done. To do list: Stop by St. Mungos to see Oliver, Get new shoes, and Buy groceries_**, ATTEND FUNERAL. **_The latter was something that I did not want to do. I looked in the mirror and said "well I guess I have to start my day".

I followed my list, and went to St. Mungos and visited Oliver and I stayed for an hour until he was given sleeping draft to help him sleep. Then it was off to the shoe store to purchase a new pair of black pumps. I really hated to have to buy them seeing as though I don't think i will wear them anymore after today. Next off to the grocery store I went to purchase a few items for home although I really didn't know when I would make use of it since I had barely eaten anything since….. Well I won't think about that right now. Back home again I put up my groceries inside my flat and then began the slow process of getting ready to say goodbye to my best friend. Well I say, I think he would tell me, "Johnson that dress really brings out your eyes, and show your curves", then I would gladly punch him in the arm and we would have a good laugh. Well it's almost time. I guess I better go ahead.

When I get there I am greeted by Harry and Hermione. Mrs. Weasly comes down stairs and she sees me and comes over and give me one of her famous hugs. Those kind hugs that almost squeezes the life out of you. "Hello dear" she says with a forced smile on her face. "So how have you been?" She asked me. How could I answer that fairly? I answered her the best way I could, "I am taking it day by day at this point." "Well darling we all are. I am just so glad to see you. You know I think you and Fr…." She trailed off. "Well I am glad you two were close". "Where is George?", I asked. "He is upstairs" I start up the stairs and approach their old room I knock on the door.

"Come in", he says. I enter to find him looking at a piece of parchment. He looks up and he puts it away. He walks over and hugs me. "Ang I am so glad to see you." "Really," "I could really use a mate right now." "Mate" 'I think really is that what he thinks of me, hmmm.' "I am happy to be here to support you and your family." "Ang, I have something to ask you." "Yes?" I say. "Will you sit with me during….." Oh wow, I had planned on sitting towards the back so that if things got too intense I could just slip away without anyone noticing. I find myself squeaking out an OK but my head was screaming nooooooooooo.

It was a nice intimate affair mostly family, probably because so many were affected by this war and there were so many other funerals and memorial services going on. Everyone spoke so lovingly of Fred, we even had a few laugh when Mr. Weasly shared a few stories about him growing up. The entire time George held my hand and he never let go. There was even a time when he used my shoulder to cry on. He was supposed to say something but when it came time he couldn't compose himself and it was understandable. Then came the part that I was dreading the most, the final viewing to say goodbye. I watched as Harry picked up Ginny and carried her away because her grief was too much, and as Mr. and Mrs. Weasly had to hold each other up to the extent were Charlie had to come and assist his mother, Ron had a hard stare but still a few tears managed to drop his eye as he saw his brother laying there as if sleep but never to awaken anymore. Hermione was trying to be strong for Ron but his inability to grieve properly lead her to grieve for him. Percy walked by so fast as if he just wanted it to end. Bill had Fleur to help him through and then there was George and I on the tail end of it all.

Everyone was watching as we walked hand in hand up to his fallen twins casket. He started out with a normal stride but as we got closer he steps got slower as if it was hard for him to move. As we approached I saw my best mate laying there with sort of a smile on his face as if he were going to get up and say "gotcha Johnson", but I knew that was wishful thinking. They had him dressed in his brown stripped suite with an burnt orange shirt and tie to match. The tie clip had the initials F.W. on it, his ginger hair had been spiked a little for that suave and dapper look that he always said he had to have. His face was pale with the only color being a slight bruise on his right cheek possibly from the mortar of the explosion that had caused his untimely death. He looks so peaceful but the thought that I would never be able to talk to my friend anymore was too much for me to bare. The tears just fell, but I have to stay strong for George who had all but placed his head on his twins' chest. I pulled him close to and whispered "George lets go." He took a final look at his brother and he said, "Goodbye Freddie," and we walked away the same way we walked up hand in hand.

He wanted to stick around until the last bit of dirt was over his brothers casket; and then we stood there in silence as the others went back to the house to visit with friends and family. During the whole ordeal he never let go of my hand. He touched my hand with his other hand and said, "Thanks Ang". I replied "George your my mate and I couldn't let you go through it alone." We walked back to the house to find a few people were lingering. Mrs. Weasly had went to bed as soon as it was over, Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder her eyes were blood shot red the three eldest brothers had went out back to have a drink. Mr. Weasly was in his workshop. Ron and Hermione were in his room. George asked me to wait for him, so he could let his mother know that he was leaving. I stood there and look around at the house that use to be so vibrant with life seem so dull and boring. In time the life will return but for now it was a place of grief and mourning. George can back downstairs and we bid everyone a goodnight. We walked outside and before we asaparated he said, "Ang I don't want to be alone tonight. I can't stay here and I can't go back to my flat just yet, would you allow me to spend the night at your flat?" "Sure", I said, I knew he had to come with me so that the healing could start.


	2. Chapter 2

**** I own nothing but a few ideas and thoughts that were in my head and needed to get out****

We arrived at my flat and I made some tea. He doesn't say much. He tells me that he has always meant to come by and visit me but with the store and then the war it made it hard to get here. I told him that I was glad that he decided to stop by because I really didn't think he should be alone at a time like this. He agreed. I gave him a pillow and a blanket and made up the couch for him. "Hey Ang," he said before I left the room. "Yes", I said. "Can you tuck me in?", he let out a forced chuckle. I turned around and said "No you silly goose, do I look like your mum; Goodnight George." I entered into my room and sat on the bed. I never paid any attention to the picture on my nightstand until now. It was a picture that George, Fred and I took during our sixth year on one of our trips to Hogsmeade. I remember that was the day that they accompanied me to find my dress for the Yule Ball. Fred had asked me and we entered together but that night I ended up dancing all night with George as if it were planned that way. It really didn't matter because they were both my friends and we always had fun together. Before I knew it I caught myself in a silent cry. My best mate was gone and my friend was broken. How would we make it?

That night I finally got to sleep I began to dream. I was back at Hogwarts during the war and I was being tortured and out of nowhere Fred shows up and stops them. Then right before my eyes the explosion erupted and I screamed out Fred's name but it was too late. I must have been screaming in my sleep because I awoke to George standing over me calling my name. "Ang are you ok" he said with a concerned look on his face. I came too and answered "Yes, I was just having a bad dream. I am sorry if I woke you." "You didn't wake me, I was still up." He said. "George, you need to get some sleep before you make yourself sick" "I have tried, but all I can see is him lying there not moving, not saying anything. I can't I just can't" he started to cry and I just held him in my arms. We lay there and I stroked his hair until he fell asleep. There was no use of trying to get him back to the couch so I just laid my head on his chest and went to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to him with his arms around me. This was probably the most sleep that either of us has had in weeks. I debated on whether to wake him or just go back to sleep. "I thought I was holding Ron's teddy bear.'' He said. "I think I am a might bit better looking than that mangy old thing." "Yes you do Ang. I agree with you on that." "So did you sleep well", "Let me think, I feel asleep in the arms of a beautiful woman and woke up with that same beautiful woman in my arms, I think I slept pretty good." "Well your welcome. Since I helped you now maybe you can do me a service and cook breakfast." "Ok but, don't be surprised if some of it is burnt." "I guess I will just have to take that chance."

After about a month of him sticking around my place I asked him if he was ready to go back to his flat. Although I didn't mind him hanging around but I felt this was something that he had to do so that he could reopen the joke shop and keep their dream alive. At first he was hesitant but then after much thought and consideration he decided that it was time for him to face reality. We went over and entered through the store which by now the dust was covering all of the great inventions that the two of them had come up with. We went through a secret passageway and then we were at the flat above the store. "Please excuse the mess it hasn't been lived in for quite some time." I was expecting the place to look like a tornado had hit it but surprisingly there were a few shirts here and there and a plate or two left in the sink. It was in bad need of dusting. I went and picked up the shirts that were on the floor and he entered his bedroom. Which I figured that he had to be coming here for some clothing seeing as how he wasn't sulking in the same clothes that he arrived in. I swept the floor will he dusted a little. Then he stopped and stared at a picture of he and Fred laughing the day they open up the store. He choked up a little but somehow managed to swallow it back and then he just continued to do what he was doing.

He had a nice spacious three bedroom flat above the store. But considering how big the store was it would have been a disappointment if it were small. "George, you know school will be starting back after a while, so do you think you will have the shop back open by then?" I asked not knowing what kind of answer I would get. "I haven't really thought about it." That was all I could get out of him at the time. He changed the subject. I left it at that and didn't want to pry. As the days went by little by little I would talk him into a little cleaning of the store until it was bright and shiny and new looking. We spent a lot of time together. I mean we use to spend a lot of time together when we were in school but this is different, not because of Fred's death but because there seems to be something more between us now.

July rolled around and I finally talked George into opening the store. The first day was like a mad house. He had hired Ron who was trying to bide his time and earn some money so that he could have his own flat by the time Hermione got back from school. Then he really wasn't all that interested in a job at the ministry just yet. He said he wanted to be a teenager for a little while longer. I worked there as George's assistant manager. We finally closed and the last customer left. We went to the office and balanced the books. I was almost too tired to asaparate home. Oh I was so happy to see my bed. What a beautiful bed. I awoke to a loud crash. I jumped up and grabbed my wand and went into the living room to find George standing over my vase with a broom. Looking at me as to say sorry with his eyes.

"George I thought you would be at your place tonight?" "Well Ang I tried and I just couldn't do it. I came to ask you a serious question?" "Yes, George?" "Would you consider being my roommate?" I was shocked. I didn't know what to say and think he knew it. "I figure we are two people who could really use each other's company right now. To be perfectly honest I don't think you want to live her by yourself any more than I want to be by myself. This way you won't be late for work." He said that last part with a little sneaky grin. As though to say 'I got you hook line and sinker', but he was right we both have slept a lot better since that first night when we comforted each other. I haven't had any bad dreams since I started using him as my teddy bear. "What the hell," I said, that will save me some money on rent."


	3. Chapter 3

**** I own nothing but a few ideas and thoughts that were in my head and needed to get out****

We had all transitioned well. I moved in to the third bedroom of the flat. Ron and Harry moved into my old flat, and George could have never been happier. The shop was doing great. Even for it to be off season we keep pretty steady crowds. It was now October. Hmm, I thought to myself it has been that long since we had to say goodbye to Fred. Wow, it still felt like some sort of a dream. We would go to the burrow and visit every one but I would always catch myself alone without my companion. This was perfectly understandable. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Some nights I would find him so distraught and broken that all I could do was hold until he fell asleep. He would always thank me the next day by getting me something, nothing really special. I may find a box of chocolates, or a single rose, something along those lines.

One day I went into London with Katie whom I hadn't seen in ages. She just out of the blue popped up. We went shopping had lunch, just made a whole day out of the matter. We were eating lunch when she asked, "So how long have you and George, been you and George?" "What do you mean?" "Come on you are staying with him and I see the way you two look at each other. You know just as well as I do that there is something there." "I have no idea what you are talking about. George and I are friends, we have been since our first year at Hogwarts. If we look at each other anyway it is as two friends helping each other through a difficult time." "Bullshit, you know damn well you have been in love with George Weasley since sixth year. I don't even know why you keep trying to pretend that you don't. I am surprised Fred didn't tell his brother about your infatuation with his twin. He used to put you in some pretty awkward situations were the two of you would end up together." "Well Katie I think Fred may have took that one to the grave with him. Besides George has not shown any interest in being no more than friends. I wouldn't be surprised if one day he announced that he found the love of his life and I needed to pack my things and go." "I really don't see that happening."

I could always count on Katie to give it to me straight. We arrived back to Diagon Ally when I noticed that the shop was closed early. I panicked a little thinking what if George had one of those episodes like he did a couple of months ago where he just shut down mentally and emotionally. He went straight to his room and cried for the rest of the afternoon. Oh my god Ron had the day off so he would have been at the shop alone and he just shut the place down. Katie gave me a strange look as I started to walk a little faster so that I could reach the shop and get to the flat that we shared and check on 'My George'. I unlocked the door and Katie walked in behind me we went up the flat and I opened the door and it was dark, I called out for George and I got no answer. I flipped on the lights so I could see where I was going and then everyone jumped out and yelled "surprise, Happy Birthday Angelina". I thought to myself I am going to kill George. He came over and gave me a kiss on the check and said "I got you Ang"; "Yes you did George you got me."

We had a wonderful night. There was dancing and talking and laughing. He thought to invite everyone. My parents and siblings, his mum and dad, and brothers; the only ones who weren't there were Ginny and Hermione and that was only because they were at school. I danced with George and it was like no one else was in the room. Although I know that wasn't true from the way everyone was staring at us like we were keeping a secret about our relationship. That didn't matter right now. All that matter was I was in my George's arms and he was holding me close. I could hear his heart beat and the way took in each breath the way his cologne smelled, the way my body fit perfectly in his grooves as he held me. Katie did have one thing right. I did Love George no I do love George but alas we are just friends.

The night ended with everyone hugging and saying goodnight but not before Mrs. Weasley got an opportunity to pull me to the side so that we could have some girl talk as she said it. "Angelina, I just wanted to thank you for how you have been taking care of George these last few months. I don't think he would have made it through without you." "No need to thank my Mrs. Weasley it was my pleasure. George and Fred were my mates; I couldn't just leave him the way he was. I would have done it for either one of them." "Angelina is there something else going on here? I'm just asking because there is something about the way he looks at you. It's the way Arthur looks at me. Are you two in a relationship?" "Mrs. Weasley we are just friends. I am sure you are mistaken. I don't think George even sees me that way." "Ok dear, I was just wondering. I would be lovely if it were true. You do make him happy."

That thought stuck in my head the rest of the night. What if she was right and she did see something in George's eyes as he looked at me. Just then a knock came to my door. "Are you descent, can I come in?" "Yes of course." "I was hoping that you would say you weren't descent and I could come in anyway." "George!" "I couldn't give this to you in front of everybody but Happy Birthday." He handed me a black box, and when I opened it, it was a bracelet with heart shaped diamonds on it. I was speechless I couldn't take this. This was too much. "George it is beautiful, but I can't accept this. This is too much I don't deserve it." "You deserve every bit of it. Ang, I can't repay you for all that you have done for me over these past few months. I would probably be lying in the grave next to Fred if you hadn't come along and help me find a reason to keep going on." Wait a minute I thought. He said Fred's name without stopping or hesitating or getting misty eyed or chocking up. George has come a long way. Just then he handed me a letter addressed to me in Fred's handwriting. On the back it said, "Do not open until your birthday." I opened it and it read.

**_Angelina,_**

**_This is probably crazy for me to do, but okay here goes. If you are reading this I have met my untimely death at the hands of Voldermort or one of his minions or George was being nosy one day and found it in my room and thought it would be funny to give it to you. Either way I am going down fighting. I wrote this to let you know that you have always been a wonderful friend to George and me. You hung out with us when others turned their noses up at us. I always knew that if I was to finally settle down it would be with a girl like you. (Seriously think about it Johnson we couldn't be together cause it would be too weird especially seeing as how you were hopeless in love with that guy that looks just like me. Since he lost his ear I bet I look a whole lot better don't I.) Anyway I want you to make sure to keep him straight because without me around let's face the guy is hopeless. Oh, I have kept your secret until now. I think that he should know that the girl he has been in love with loves him also. You two need to go ahead and move forward with your hopeless, mushy love chatter. Honestly, I am dead and I still have to make his love connections. I love you like a sister, and don't you ever forget that. If you do I will haunt you for the rest of your life. Johnson I hope you have all the happiness in the world even if I am no longer a part of it._**

**_Love Always,_**

**_Frederick Weasley_**

**_P.S. If he is standing there looking at you read this letter go ahead and kiss him because he won't kiss you first. _**

A tear dropped my eye as I finished reading the letter. My best friends giving me love advice from the grave. Just as I was wiping the tears from my eyes George came over and then it happened. He kissed me. Well Fred this time you were wrong.

* * *

****PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. JUST REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF I AM ON TO SOMETHING. THANKS FOR READING ****


	4. Chapter 4

**** I own nothing but a few ideas and thoughts that were in my head and needed to get out. I would like to thank Winterfairy7337, Fantabulousz and Bluebooks12 for the reviews and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter****

Well, after my birthday everything changed. The way we greeted each other, the way we worked, even the way said each other's name. Well maybe it didn't but in my mind it did. I was on cloud nine. We didn't want our new relationship out there just yet because it was still so bright and shiny and new. We really didn't know how people would react to it. For some odd and strange reason I think maybe they thought that Fred and I had something serious going.

We still stuck to our same routine. Work, dinner, rest. With the occasional movie or outing. We went to the Burrow every Sunday for brunch with the family just to talk about the week and future plans. There was always talk of marriages and who would take the plunge next. Ron and Harry would start auror training the first of the year and Hermione and Ginny would be finished with school in May. We spent time at my parents' house too, but George has a funny feeling that mum is not too fond of him. He would be right for the moment because she thinks he is holding me up from moving on with my life but little does she know that he is my life.

Christmas break came and we had a little gathering with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. This would be the first time we had been together in a while. Everyone was laughing and talking and having a good time. I couldn't help it but I caught myself a few times giving George a few looks and smiles and saw him doing the same thing. After dinner the boys went out back for a drink and then it was just us girls. All of a sudden Ginny busted out and said "how long have you two been dating?"

I had a look of shock on my face because I hadn't told anybody not even my own sister about George and I. "What are you talking about we are friends we have always been friends."

"You know what I am talking about? I see the way you two keep cutting your eyes at each other. That the same way I have been looking at Harry all night long. Now again how long have you two been dating?"

I was speechless I knew Ginny was smart but to pick up on our happy vibe like that was amazing. "Two months. Nothing physical or anything just getting our feet wet. We didn't say anything to anyone because we wanted to see where this was going."

"Well I can see how you could have been taken in. Those Weasley men do have certain swag to them." Said Hermione.

"Please don't say anything to your mother we are not ready yet."

"I won't I am happy for you Angelina. You make him happy. He really needs that."

"Thanks Ginny. Angelina I have to ask, weren't you and Fred together?"

I should have known that question was coming. "Fred and I were just friends, he was always trying to play match maker but we never took the bait. I've always had a crush on George. I know some people will say they were identical that maybe so but Fred always had a mischievous smile while George's was always sincere. Then there is the personality. Although together they were a force to reckon with but separately you knew who was really behind all of the mischief. George is sweet and mellow a little more laid back and Fred was the wild one, the lady killer. That is why he was my friend and George is my love."

"Did you just say that you loved George," asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I think she did," Ginny retorted with her hand over her mouth.

I realize that I had said that out loud. Until then I had only thought it in my mind. Wow I didn't know I had it in me. "Yes, I did and I do."

We talked and laughed for the rest of the night, we said our goodbyes at the end of the night. After they were out of sight George came over and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. "Ginny and Hermione know", I blurted out. George looked at me kind of strange.

"How?"

"They just picked up on our vibe." He kissed me and my eyes closed as I just let myself melt into him.

Then he looked at me and said "I want everybody to know how Angelina Johnson came in and mended my heart." We kissed once more and I could just feel myself falling even harder. I needed him and he needed me. That was all that mattered.

The next day I met with Katie to go shopping because I still hadn't gotten anything for George. I really didn't know what to get him. Before I had a clear picture on what to get him but now I feel like it has to be great. Just then it hit me. I knew what to get him. I went into a little jewelry down the block from the Leaky Caldron and there it was. The most beautiful pocket watch that I have ever seen. This will make George happy. It was gold and the face had little diamonds on it. I thought that he would like good when he pulled it out of his pocket to check the time. I had it engraved with the words **_I will always be your Ang and you will be my George._** That was just brilliant.

I had to hurry and get back for my shift and the shop. Katie left also because she had to pick Oliver from his appointment. Back at the shop it was a mad house. We were understaffed to handle the volume of patrons that had entered that day. It was so frustrating. I wanted to pull my hair out. I just wanted to get through the rest of the day so I could just crash. George looked a bit flustered himself. I needed to see if he was ok but I couldn't get to him. All of a sudden he went missing. I couldn't leave until it calmed down a bit. An hour later there were only a few customers left in the store. I left Ron in charge and told him to balance the registers and lock up.

I walked upstairs and went through the secret passage. I came in and turned on the lights and yelled out George but there was no answer. I looked in our bedrooms but he was not anywhere to be found. I thought about the locked room. I went to the door and it was unlocked. I pushed to door open slowly and that is where I found him. Sitting in a chair in what used to be Fred's room. He was sitting there looking over some notes scribbled in Fred's handwriting. I walked over to him. "Are you alright sweetie?"

He didn't answer right away but he just looked at me blankly like he couldn't make his words form. I just sat in his lap and cradled his head on my chest and he held me. We just sat there in silence will I stoked his ginger hair.

"I'm sorry, I just…" he trailed off.

"It's ok," I said. "We knew that every day wouldn't be a good day. You have every right. George, you lost someone who has been part of your life even before birth. It's not going to stop hurting but it will get better. I will make sure of that." I had to he was my George and I am his Ang. I have to make sure that his bad days are few and far between.

Christmas came and we exchanged our gifts. As always George gave me the most beautiful gift. It was a necklace with a heart shaped pendant that matched the bracelet he gave me for my birthday. "George you are going to spoil me."

"That is the idea." He said with a sly smile on his face. "Now I am not expecting a lot from you but I hope one of my gifts includes a kiss from those magical lips of yours."

"Well I can't disappoint you but I do want you to open this one first." I handed him the box and he opened it.

"Wow, Ang this is brilliant."

"Read the inscription."

"I will always be your Ang and you will always be my George; that you will. I will make sure of that. Now come and give me my other gift."

I walked over to him and planted a very sensual and passionate kiss on his lips. He pulled away and said, "Ang there only so much a man can take. If you keep that up I may never stop taking cold showers."

"Maybe you won't have to. Remember that joke that you told me about my legs."

"Yeah, one is Thanksgiving and one is Christmas."

"That would be the one."

"So I can come between the holidays."

"Oh yes Mr. Weasley."

"Well bloody hell, Ms. Johnson what has gotten in to you?"

"You if you come on."

"Well you don't have to tell me twice."

I barely made it back to the bedroom before I was tackled by George. His kisses were so soft and gentle against my neck and my shoulder as he slowly slide the strap of my night gown down my shoulder. His hands were so strong and his touch was light. He took a moment to look and admire my naked body. Then he pulled me close again and kissed me as his hands roamed. Sounds of ecstasy escaped from my lips. He didn't have much to take off because he was only were his pajamas. I looked at him and thought wow what a body. He came in between the holidays but before he entered he looked me in the eyes and he said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes with every fiber of my being." He pushed in and all I could do was let out a whimper 'George' and he release one as well 'Ang'. He so gentle and he took his time. He appreciated every part of my body. It was so beautiful. This was how I wanted to be with him all the time. As we reached our peaks we let out passionate moans. We lay there for a while and just basked in the glow of our love.

Later that day we were at my parents' house and I barely heard anything that my mum was saying. All I could think about was that morning's activities. "Angelina, do you hear me talking to me?"

"Hmmm, what did you say mum?"

"I asked you if you wanted to me our neighbors' son Calvin for drinks. He is single and you need to move on."

"Mum I don't want to I have….. Other things to do."

"You haven't been doing anything lately except hanging around you old school mate. You have to go on with your life, I know they were both your friends but life must go on. You're a beautiful girl and you can have anyone you want but you have to put yourself out there so that someone can see you."

"Mum, what if I have found someone already and I just don't want to tell you because I am scared you will run him off with all of your nagging. Look I am not trying to have this conversation with you. It's Christmas and the last thing I want to do is argue about who I am or am not dating." I stormed out of the room and went to my old bedroom to cool off. Just then a knock came to the door. It was my dad.

"Can I come in sweetie?"

"Yes dad."

"Honey you always let her get to you. You should just go ahead and tell her that you and George are together and there is nothing she can do about it."

"What dad?" he knew but how.

"Yes honey I know. George just came and told me that you two were involved and he wanted to do the manly and get my permission to continue to pursue my lovely daughter."

"Did he." How sweet I thought.

"I don't see any problem with it as long as you're happy. It's when you stop being happy that I have a problem. Your mother only wants what best for you. She has a forceful way of doing it though."

"Well I know she won't approve of us but daddy, I think, no I know that he is the one for me. I have always known."

"That's all I need to know. Don't worry about your mother I will handle her."

"Thanks dad." I hugged him and told him that I was glad that he was my dad. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. I went back and joined my siblings and George. Then we left from there and spent time at the Burrow with his family. George called me over while he was talking to his parents. "Mum and dad this is my reason for going on. Angelina and I are a couple and I have every intention of making her my wife."

"Oh George you are embarrassing me."

"We its true and I want everyone to know"

"I am so happy for you. I knew you would make a lovely couple." Said Mrs. Weasley.

The night ended with all of the Weasley men inebriated. I was even surprised to see Percy in on fun. He was usually a stick in the mud; I think George might have slipped something in his punch. I got my George and took him and laid him in the bed. As I was leaving to change into my bed clothes he grabbed my arm and said, "Ang I love you, I always have."

I looked at him and told him that I loved him too.

* * *

**** This one was a bit longer. To be honest really didn't know how to end it. Anyway hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. It is greatly appreciated. More to come.****


	5. Chapter 5

**** I own nothing but a few ideas and thoughts that were in my head and needed to get out. Just a fair warning it may be a little bit before i get the next chapter out. Running into a few mental road blocks. I hope you enjoy this chapter****

After the New Year we went on with life as usual. George and I ran the shop as usual. Ginny and Hermione went back to school. Harry and Ron started auror training. Bill and Fluers baby was due at the end of May. Charlie was still in love with dragons, Percy was getting married in March and George and Ang were still basking in the glow of our relationship.

Since Ron would be training during the week we had to hire some more help and he would still assume his duties on the weekends. During the day we were the proprietors of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. At night we shagged like minxes. Why did it take tragedy to get us together? We should have been together all along. I won't think about that now I am just going to focus on us right here and now.

One beautiful morning in February I awoke to George staring at me. I said, "What's the matter sweet heart."

"Nothing just thinking that I must be the luckiest bloke in the world."

"You were thinking it but I know that you are the luckiest bloke in the world. You have won the heart of the 'Great' Angelina Johnson."

"At least I won your heart but you madam are a thief because you stole my heart."

"Yes, and I will not give it back." That was how we often greeted each other in the morning before breakfast and a little exercise.

The next day while we were eating breakfast George had this strange look on his face. He wanted to tell me something I could tell but he just didn't know how to go about doing it. As I sipped my juice he just blurted it out. "Angelina, Marry me."

I spit my juice all on his face. "So is that a yes or no?"

"George it's so sudden. We just started dating and this is so soon. George, have you even thought this through."

"Yes I did. You are my Ang and I am your George what could be better. I want you to be my wife. I want you to have my babies. I want to be the one coming in between thanksgiving and Christmas. Angelina, marry me! I won't take no for answer."

"But Georg..." I started but just then he pulled out the ring and it was so beautiful. It had ¼ carat diamond and on each side of it there was a cross. I didn't know what to say I just starred at it; I couldn't speak the words left my mouth. I could barely breathe. "George I don't know what to say. This is all so sudden."

"This is sudden but we have been in love with each other for a long time. I know it is scary and we both really don't know what we are doing but, Ang this just feels right to me. When Fred died I thought that I would never be happy again and there was this big void. But you have stepped in and filled in some of that void. No it won't always be sunshine but with you I think, no I know I can go on living. Please Ang. Be my wife. Be Mrs. Weasley."

A tear formed in my eye and dropped down my cheek. I knew that he loved me there was no doubt about that but, I didn't know that it was so deep. My heart was saying 'yes' my mind was saying 'yes' but I could get my mouth to speak the words. Then all of a sudden the words caught up with my heart and my mind, "George I can't say no to you, especially not after you explained yourself so well."

* * *

**** This one was a bit short. To be honest I was having writers block, so not really sure how this one will turn out. As always hope you enjoy please review and shoot a few ideas out there. Thanks for reading. It is greatly appreciated. More to come.****


	6. Chapter 6

**** I own nothing but a few ideas and thoughts that were in my head and needed to get out. My writers block went away and I spit this out in a day. Hopefully I will be able to put out my next chapter a lot sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter****

We were happy for the most part. We had our little arguments over things like who forgot to order this, or whose turn it was to cook dinner, but nothing that we would stay made at each other for a long period of time. March approached and we started planning our wedding. (Well his mother and I planned the wedding he just agreed to everything.) I started to notice a little change in the way he acted. He was started to become distant and would shy away from certain conversations as if his mind were somewhere else. Most nights when we would have quite evenings after the shop closed he would eat and then announce that he was going out for a walk. Those walks keep taking longer and longer and with each walk he would come home drunker and drunker.

At first I didn't say anything but after two weeks of the same thing I had to interject. He would tell me that he was just having a little fun and that he would be all right. I keep at him about talking to me about what ever was bothering him but he keep saying he was fine. The worst night of it was on St. Patrick's day when I got an urgent owl from the owner of the Leaky Caldron telling me to come and get George because he had just gotten into a drunken bar brawl with one of the patrons. When I arrived I looked at George and wondered what the other guy looked like because George looked terrible. I got him back to the flat and cleaned him up and got him into his pajamas. I gave him the healing potions so that his wounds would heal. Although I thought about just letting him be hurt, but I figured he was already in enough pain. I wrote to Bill and Charlie hoping that they could help me but whenever they tried to reach out to him he just pretended as if everything were fine and with Ron barely around anymore because auror training was getting more and more intense the closer he got to graduation, I was all alone in my fight to keep sane. I wanted to tell Arthur and Molly about his erratic behavior but I didn't want to burden them.

I tried to talk to him but he keep assuring me that he was fine and that he didn't need my help. Then he started to push me away. By the last week in March I was back to sleeping in the other bedroom crying myself to sleep because I felt so helpless and alone. I felt like I had lost my George. After his drunken stupors he would always apologize in the morning for misbehaving but it just wasn't enough for all the pain and heartache that he was putting me through. I knew that his (their) birthday was approaching and the anniversary of day he lost half of himself but I can't excuse him from the way he has been acting. I would talk to Katie about it because she has gone through a similar situation with Oliver and she understands what I am going through.

In my head all I can hear is my mother say 'Magic can't fix everything'. Man I hated it when she was right. I tried to put on this façade and pretend as if everything was fine. I continued to with the plans for our wedding which was scheduled for July 15th, but as I was going over the invitations with my Mom and Molly, I must have been wearing a sign on my forehead because Molly pulled me to the side and said, "You don't have to go through this alone. Arthur and I are here. He is our son after all and it only burdens us when you pretend like everything is okay."

The tears began to roll down my face and before I knew it I was crying whole heartedly. It felt good to finally let out all of my frustrations, pain, and hurt that had been built up for almost a month. Later on after the shop closed George gathered us all and announced that the shop would be closed on April 1st and would reopen on April 3rd. He told everyone that we were going on holiday, but I knew better. By now we were on a 'good morning' speaking basis and we up held a public image as to not let anyone know that we were having a hiccup in our relationship. After all the receipts and tills were balanced we went upstairs and attended to the nightly routine that we had adopted in these last three and half weeks. After my shower I was in my room when a knock came to the door. It was George. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in." He entered and sat on the bed next to me.

"Ang, I just want to say that I am sorry that I have been acting like such an ass lately. I'm trying to get through this and I am just trying to get my head wrapped around the fact that my, rather our birthday is coming up and then after that the anniversary of Fred's death and it is a hard pill to swallow. I am sorry if I have hurt you in the process."

"George you never had to do any of this alone. I am here for you. I love you and I want to help you through this."

"I know you do Ang, but I wanted to handle it alone. I was doing so well and I have you to thank for that but as February ended and March began I came to the realization that I would be long before it was April 1st then May 2nd. I never meant to drive you out of my life. I can't do this without you." He leaned forward and kissed me. It wasn't one of those fake kisses that he has been giving me lately but, a kiss like the ones we use to share that let me know that he loved me and never wanted to let me go. We made mad passionate love that night. Afterwards we lay there holding each other as I ran my fingers through his ginger hair I knew that we had difficult time ahead of us. We would just have to figure out a way to manage it.

March 31st came on a Wednesday we closed up a little early since it was not that busy. I decided that maybe we should go out for dinner and have a little fun. It took a lot of convincing but I finally got him to agree to it. We had a wonderful time for the first time in it seemed ages. When got back to the flat and I prepared for bed. George said he wanted to sit up for a little while and that he would be in later. Well I must have been really tired because I fell asleep fairly quickly. I didn't even notice that George had not come to bed at all. I got up to see if he had fallen asleep on the sofa but he was not there I checked the other rooms and I found him on the floor of Fred's room with an empty bottle of fire whiskey lying next to him. I started to get upset but I thought he is going to have to figure out how to get through this. He woke up at noon complaining of a headache and he quickly went to the kitchen and conjured up a potion. After that he went to take a shower. When he came out I informed him that his parents wanted him to come over for dinner, but he politely said to let them know that he was not feeling well. We spent the rest of the day at home.

That was the only incident the whole month. For now his way of dealing with his (their) birthday was to not acknowledge it at all. If anything was mentioned about it he would kindly give a polite answer and then change the subject. Somehow I don't think that's healthy but, for right now it works for him.

* * *

**** I wanted to do more with this chapter but i figured this would be enough for now. Let me know what you think. Thanks ****


	7. Chapter 7

**** I own nothing but a few ideas and thoughts that were in my head and needed to get out. I hope you enjoy this chapter****

May 2nd. The day started out well enough. I made breakfast, we ate. We had some light breakfast conversation, but I could tell that George's mind was somewhere else. He had debated on whether or not to open the shop and then at the last-minute he decided to do so. He said it would help to keep him busy. We didn't have many customers but there were a few visits from reporters wanting interview survivors of the battle at Hogwarts. George was polite at first and answered a few questions as did I but then one of them ask about how was he getting along without Fred. That's when George got angry and put everyone out of the shop and closed down early. He told all the employees they would be paid for the full day and stormed upstairs.

I stayed in the shop for a little while to balance the registers and get the bank statement ready to drop off at Gringotts. As soon as I locked the drop off bag in the safe I heard a clatter from upstairs. I ran up to our flat and found George in a rage he was swearing and casting all kinds of destructive spells in Fred's room.

"You should have moved, you shouldn't have been standing so close to that wall, you should have stayed home, why in the hell where you laughing at a joke made by a prat like Percy?"

"George," I hollered but he just continued. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm and he yanked away saying, "Get away from me Angelina, this is between me and Fred."

He had this look in his eyes that I have never seen before. It was a cross between hurt and madness all rolled up into one. "George please listen to me." There was no reasoning with him. He just continued on his rampage. I hurried and sent and urgent message to Bill and Ron asking them to come quickly. I knew they were the only two who could help him. I went downstairs and cried. I didn't know what to do or how to handle this.

Bill was the first to arrive then, Ron all I could hear was shouting and what sounded like a scuffle between them. I left I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I thought long and hard. I wondered if I would have to go through this every year, or would I be able to continue to handle the stress of it all. I looked at the beautiful ring on my finger and I thought about how would marriage change anything. What if we have children will they have to suffer through these fits of rage? As I was walking and thinking I noticed that I didn't recognize my surroundings so I decided there was only one place I could go and then I asaparated at the front door of my sister flat. I knocked on the door. At first I didn't hear anything then I heard a voice say, "Just a minute." Then the door came open. "Rosemaria, what brings you by?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to pop in and chat with my big sister. You know so you can help me with the details of my wedding and all." I don't know why I told that big lie. If anything Alexis already knew something else was wrong with me. She just took me in her arms and held me and said "Know tell me why you are really here."

I didn't know where to start. I told her about how it all started at the beginning of March and I thought that it was over by May but this reporter came in and upset George so and he was in a mad rage and how I didn't think that there would be a flat left when and if I go back. She listened and then she asked one simple question, "Do you love him?"

"Yes. He has always been the one. I used to daydream about him in Snapes class instead of paying attention sometimes. I would get into trouble just so I could spend time with him in detention. I wish we wouldn't have realized that we loved each other after Fred died but that is just how it happened. I just don't know what to do to help him. That scares me, because I always know what to do."

"Rosemaria I can't tell you what decision to make because in the end it is your decision but I can tell you this. You came into his life when he had this big gaping hole in his heart that he had patched up with scotch tape. You have filled up most of that hole with cement but there is still some scotch tape on it and it is starting to unravel and fall off. It will take some time but you will continue to fix that part that is coming apart. You just have to be strong. He loves you; I can see it in his eyes. If you leave him now you will live to regret it."

Alexis was right. If I left George now and he did something stupid I would blame myself and live in a world of regret and heartache. I hugged my sister and I left. I went back to the shop and as I entered I didn't hear anything so I gritted my teeth and climbed the stairs to our flat I entered and I looked around. I could tell that there was some scuffle but I didn't see anyone there. I walked in our bedroom and George was sitting there, staring at the floor. When he saw the door open he stood up and walked over to me and hugged and kissed me so fiercely. He pulled back and said, "I am so sorry Ang. I would blame you if you are just coming to get your stuff and leave. You don't deserve any of this."

I started to say something but he kissed me again. This time I pulled away. "George, I'm scared. I don't know what to expect from you. I thought that the worse was over but….. What are we going to do? I want to help but if you keep locking things in that dark place I can't. I don't want to leave you but I don't know what to do." We stood there in silence. Neither one of us knew what to say. I finally sat on the bed. He sat down beside me. He took my hand and started to play with the ring on my finger. "If you're thinking that I don't want to get married then you're wrong. I think that we should agree to postpone the wedding until we get things sorted out."

"I think so too. I want to be the man who you need me to be. I love you Ang. I will do anything for you." We sat on the bed, held hands and talked. He told me about the fight he had with his brothers and how he never knew that Ron had a mean right hook. He said that Bill talked him into going to talk to a mental healer. I knew this had to work because I loved him and he loved me. That was all that mattered at this point.

* * *

**** Well my next chapter will be the last of this series. I am currently working on a few one shots. Not quite ready to upload those just yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The final will be a good one. Thanks to everyone who has followed or made this their favorite. Thanks. ****


	8. Chapter 8

**** I own nothing but a few ideas and thoughts that were in my head and needed to get out. I hope you enjoy this chapter****

Two years have passed and so much has happened since we decided to postpone the wedding. Ron, Hermione and Harry and Ginny got married in a double ceremony. I couldn't tell you who cried the most between Molly and Helen but I think Molly because she had not one but two children getting married at the same time. Bill and Fleur now have two beautiful daughters; Victoire and Dominique. Percy and his wife have a 3 month old daughter that they named Molly. Charlie is still single. (Go fig) Then there is George and Angelina. We moved out of the flat above the shop. George's mental healer said that it would help with his healing process and it has. We have a love Tudor house on the outskirts of the city. It is nice and spacious. If we wanted to we could have 5 children and they would still be comfortable but we won't talk about that. That is for another time. We expanded the workshop to the flat above the shop. Now we have plenty of room to invent new things for the shop. We also opened a shop in Hogsmeade and we are looking for real estate to open a third site.

The best part is that we are finally getting married. I finally get my July 15th wedding with all the trimmings. I am a ball of nerves the only thing I can think about is kissing him and then being announced as Mrs. George Weasley. We have been through so much together, but somehow we both managed to keep the other one grounded. The house looks so beautiful thanks to my mom and Molly. WE have over 1,000 lavender and yellow calla lillies in the back yard and on the archway that George and I will stand under. I decided to go with a nice bun and pin curls so that I can place a single lily in my hair. My bouquet is composed of lavender and yellow calla lilies and I decided that my bridesmaids should have either lavender or yellow. All of their dresses are form-fitting floor length off the shoulder lavender dresses trimmed in yellow. Originally when we agreed on the dresses everyone was ok with it but now Ginny who is 3 months pregnant with her and Harry's first child doesn't like the idea. All the groomsmen will be wearing lavender tuxes with yellow shirts and bow ties. I just can't wait to see my George looking all sexy. I haven't seen my love in two days. What with stag and bachelorette parties and final fittings there was no time.

Just then a familiar voice came as the door opened, "Angelina you haven't finished your hair yet", said Ginny.

"I am almost done, just daydreaming a bit."

"You don't have time to day dream," Hermione retorted.

"Besides mom will have my head our heads if you are not ready at least 45 minutes before the ceremony starts," said my sister Alexis. "Where are Alicia and Katie?"

"I haven't heard anything from them but they need to hurry." Just then I heard the sound of arguing coming up the stairs.

"Well it's not my fault that Oliver's mom was not home when she said she would be. I had to wait for his sister to come home and leave Taylor with her," Katie said.

"If you would have listened to me last night and made sure your mother-in-law was going to be there then we wouldn't be late now,'' Alicia said sharply.

"Ok you two, stop arguing. I will not have any of that on my wedding day"

"Yes now girls you need to get ready," Molly said as she entered the room.

"Angel why haven't you finished you hair," came from my mom behind Molly.

"I am almost done" I said with a smile.

"Almost doesn't count."

I put on my strap less off white dress with diamond embroidered on the top and a lovely train. It had a vail to go with it but I didn't want to cover my face. I wanted everyone to see how happy I was when I walked down the aisle. It was a bit fluffier for my taste but I had to please mom. She said that I was her princess and I had to look the part. We all went downstairs it was almost time to start. My mom and Molly gave me kiss on the cheek and they got ready as they were escorted to their seats.

Oh man suddenly I had a thousand butterflies in my stomach, but why I shouldn't be nervous. I have waited for this day for so long. I am ready. Why am I shaking? My dad came over and hugged me and said "as soon as I get you to him you won't be nervous anymore."

I hoped that he was right. I didn't want to faint when I got up there. The bridesmaid went out; Alicia, followed by Hermione, then Katie, Ginny last but not least Alexis. Victoire was cute but when she realized how many people were there she stopped mid aisle and cried. Fleur had to walk her the rest of the way. Finally the door swung open again and my father and I emerged. I heard the gasps and the comments of "oh she is so beautiful," but I was only fixated on one set of eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. He looked so sexy standing there with that beautiful smile and he let his hair grow out just for me. Molly hates it but I just love the way he looks with long hair. I know I am supposed to walk slow and graceful but I just feel like hiking my skirt up and running. Alas I will respect protocol and gracefully let my father guide me down the aisle. We finally make it after what seems like an eternity. My dad kisses me on the check and whispers "I love you in my ear", gives George a pat on the shoulder and steps back. I know I should be patient but why won't he just say those words. I hate all these formalities. I love George, he loves me, so go head and say you are now husband and wife.

"The bride and groom have decided to make their own vows. George you may start." Announced the minister.

He looked at me and smiled and said, "Ang, you came to me when I was broken in many pieces and I thought that I couldn't be fixed. You helped me through the worst time in my life. You looked beyond that whole one ear thing. You saw deep within. Even when I pushed you away you held and you never let go. you kicked me in the bullocks when I needed it and you pushed me to do better, not for anyone else but just for myself. I love you and I always will. Even when we are old and saggy I will still love you because I am your George and you are my Ang."

"Angelina."

"Well how can I top that? We were put together by an angel many years ago but we just didn't catch on. It was only until he was called back that we realized what we felt. It took some time and a simple message to make us open our eyes. I have loved you since our sixth year at Hogwarts when you held me in your arms and sang terribly at the Yule ball. It was the most god awful thing I had ever heard but I knew that you had to be a bit sweet on me to attempt it. I wish that it wouldn't have taken the death of Fred for us to find each other but it brought us together. We healed each other. We have been there for each other and I love you so much George Weasley that it hurts not to be with you. We belong together and I don't see us being any other way. No matter what anyone has ever told you it was always you who I was in love with. It will continue to be you, now and forever more."

The minister went through his formality and then he turned to George and told him he can salute his bride and salute he did. That was bit more passionate for a wedding but I didn't mind. He finally said those magic words. "I now present to you Mr. & Mrs. George Weasley."

We were all smiles everyone came up and congratulated us. The reception was wonderful but all we could think about was the honeymoon. When all was said and done we made it to our honeymoon suite in France.

"Well Mrs. Weasley I know you said not to get you anything but I just had to."

I looked in the box and I was a lovely pair of earing, heart-shaped.

"Oh they are beautiful. I have a gift for you." I handed him an envelope and he opened it.

It read:

Dear Mr. Weasley,

This is to inform you that in six months you will have a new edition to your family.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Weasley

p.s. If you don't get it I'm pregnant.

* * *

**Well I am going to stop this right here. There may be a sequel. I have a lot of thoughts and notes so keep checking back with me. I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and even made this one of your favorite stories. It does my heart good and make me want to continue to write. ****GEORGE / ANGELINA FOREVER!**


End file.
